Megatron
Megatron ( ) is the principal antagonist of the Transformers series, he's too the villain from BlazerProductions upcoming poop, "YTP: Gary is a Demon Sin" and Megatron was a friend of Black Hiver from MoBroStudios's poop, "YTP: Skeliteon's Revenge". Bio Megatron is a robot Decepticon from Cybertron who is evil because well it is. Not to be confused with that wide receiver from Detroit, Megatron is the long time leader of the Decepticons due to his great size, strength, and the giant tank cannon on his arm. Megatron seeks to account for his own insecurities by conquering the Earth and grinding the human race into submission, proving to his mother, Mommatron, that he is not worthless after all. He is regularly thwarted by his ex-BBFF (Bionic Best Friend Forever) Optimus Prime, and in a classic case of sibling rivalry, is driven by an all-consuming rage to destroy him and the Autobots for all eternity and be recognized as the greatest of all Transformers by anyone and everyone left alive. Rivalry During his years, Megatron and Tirek worked like dishwashers at Krab Krusty but eventually were fired for fighting in the kitchen. The rivalry of these two don't end here, because Tirek and Megatron found work in Cum Bucket. Years later, they ended up fighting once again and this time the fight was so colossal that ended up destroying the restaurant, finally both launched the final attack and every term in an atomic bomb. But is not known who was the winner of the battle because the cameraman was filming the fight died after the atomic bomb affect him. Ganon's Battle After all the problems with autobots for years, Megatron traveled to Koridai and faced Ganon for saying robots from Cybertron are dumps and hiss accusation of being fascists, Ganon attacked Megatron, being about to be bought by Moblins from Ganon's Lair, Megatron called the decepticons to help him. After a bloody fight, Megatron discover that several neighborhoods evacuated, the evil spear of Ganon was making him stronger than before, Megatron and decepticons are prepared to stop his plans but he ends up beated and Megatron was in very bad condition, but after Shockwave rebuild him, Megatron prepares to face Ganon. Megatron defeat Ganon and conquer Koridai but is later kicked by the Hyrule Army. Since that day, Megatron taked several trips and faces from an army of criminals and several ninja robots, but ultimately saves his own ass from Moar Krabs. Updates The Decepticon re-modeled Megatron armored technology ipod using a Mac OX-Leopard operating system, while their eternal enemies, the Autobots, using technology that offered Bill Gates (Would that be the reason for the many failures autobots?). Both factions fought for the presidency of the entire universe. The Autobots had some advantage to be based on Cyberjesús morphology. But Megatron and the Decepticons had Tapperwears, thanks to them his energon not lose freshness and Decepticon would be more willing in battle, while the Autobots took their stale energon. The fight was very poorly as the autobots suffered multiple blue screen (behold the blue in his eyes), gathered several Trojans, and hung at the most crucial moment of the battle because of its Windows operating system. Megatron had won the battle until the unthinkable happened. Likes *Starscream *Decepticons *Soundwave *Tecate *Kill Autobots * Nightmare Moon * Tirek (Sometimes) *Oil *Be the ruler of Cybertron *Sandwich!! *Haters Dislikes *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Autobots *Tirek *Humans *Be defeated in a battle *Squidward *Satan *You *Unicron *Giygas *Michael Bay Trivia *The type is in the YTP universe is from Transformers: Cybertron anime from 2005 *A better way to describe that Megatron was a friend of the Black Hiver and all the time controls him, is a YTP Documentary/Blazer Poopy Bit called BLACK HIVER: THE DOCUMENTRY *His health in the YTP universe is the same as a combo of Black Hiver and Mario Head *His best appearances in YTP's were in: **''Skellington's Revenge'' (cameo only) **''Gary is a Demon Sin'' (main) Videos Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Supervillains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Transformers Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Murderers Category:Terrorists Category:Awesome Characters Category:Old Category:Traitors Category:LGBT